Caleidoscopio
by Kaze Icesword
Summary: De un momento a otro todo puede dar un giro y cambiar drásticamente... shonen ai, parejas aún no elegidas. Se agradecen comentarios.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! **¿Cómo se encuentran? Después de tanto tiempo de ausencia he regresado, aunque seguramente ni uno de ustedes me extrañaba (jajajaja). En fin, aquí les traigo un fic de Gundam Wing. Shonen-ai, por supuesto. Tal vez un poco de yaoi, ya veremos.

Antes que nada, recuerden que los personajes de Gundam Wing no me pertenecen y este es un fanfic sin fines de lucro. Enjoy!

* * *

**GRIS**

_El infierno ya está en la Tierra._

Aquel día parecía perfecto. El verano había terminado y el calor excesivo bajaba a medida de que los ánimos de los alumnos subía. Un nuevo año escolar significaban muchas cosas: romances, amigos, decepciones. Y en preparatoria esto sólo podía significar algo: 'cambio'. A veces suceden incidentes en la vida, a veces pequeños, que pueden cambiar para siempre el pensamiento de una persona o un grupo de personas.

San Vicente, un instituto de historia, reglas y frivolidades. Un instituto en donde se puede ver de mucho si te concentras en los detalles, pero si no lo haces sólo verás un

montón de alumnos con uniformes iguales.

Aquel era el primer día de clases, como ya lo mencioné, y justo a la entrada de aquella enorme prisión de almas esperaba tranquilo el señor todopoderoso de esas tierras: Treize Kushrenada; hombre de dinero, buena reputación, hermoso rostro y espíritu de juez poco confiable. Todo un ser humano.

A su lado una mujer guarda su sombra como si el futuro del mundo dependiera de ello. Lady One era la perfecta clase de subdirectora, todo un ejemplo de cómo no ser ella misma y ser todo el reflejo de Kushrenada. Todas las mañanas los dos se dedicaban a observar 'su ejército del futuro', como llamaba 'cariñosamente' el director a sus alumnos. Los ojos del demonio revisaban sigilosamente cada detalle en los uniformes, en la manera de caminar y muchos apostarían que hasta en el modo de respirar. Y si los ojos del demonio dejaban pasar a alguna de las almas, su siempre fiel sirviente tenía la vista de apoyo.

_Las reglas se hicieron para romperse._

Kushrenada tronó los dedos atrayendo la atención de su subdirectora. Él no necesitó palabras para que ella comprendiera su deber. Lady se apresuró a pescar a uno de los alumnos justo cuando cruzaba el lumbral entre el purgatorio y el infierno.

-¿Joven Maxwell? –anunció Lady con ese tono que daba escalofríos.

-Buenos días señora One –Duo Maxwell no sonrió, pero la burla estaba impresa en sus palabras; él sabía a la perfección que Lady One, mujer de 35 años, seguía soltera pese a sus contrarios deseos.

-Joven Maxwell –repitió la subdirectora, tratando de controlarse para no asesinar a Duo Maxwell -¿cuántas veces le he dicho que se corte el cabello? –miró despreciablemente la larga trenza castaña de Duo -¿acaso no teme ser expulsado¿qué hay de su padre?

-Dígame usted, señora One, porque creo que lo conoce mejor que yo. Y no. No temo ser expulsado. Hágalo si quiere –le sonrió Duo con cierto sarcasmo; sabía a la perfección que no podían expulsarlo, siendo su padre uno de los mayores inversionistas de aquel infierno.

One miró a su jefe, buscando la respuesta silenciosa que ya sabía de antemano, pero nunca se dio el valor necesario para actuar antes de preguntar. Kushrenada le dirigió una mirada de aprobación, para después retirarse. One miró cansada y enfadada al joven frente a ella.

-Espero verlo con el cabello corto mañana, joven Maxwell –sentenció y se retiró también.

Duo murmuró algunas palabras antes de seguir caminando con desgana. Duo Maxwell, hijo del famoso William Maxwell, un magnate de mucho dinero y gran carisma; viudo, con un hijo. Muchas solteras lo seguían, la mayoría de ellas ilusionadas por quedarse con uno de los hombres más guapos y ricos del mundo. Pero el lindo corderito no era eso exactamente; aún así su encanto era tanto que no había persona que no cayera en su ilusión. Salvo su hijo.

Duo Maxwell era tachado de irresponsable, mal agradecido, mal hijo y rebelde sin causa. Era cierto que no tenía a nadie a su favor, pero como nunca lo había tenido en realidad no le afectaba en lo más mínimo. El único y gran sueño de Duo era llegar a la mayoría de edad para poder decirle a su 'amado' padre todas sus verdades en su cara para luego irse.

Duo siempre pensó que la escuela era como la sociedad (sin contar que la escuela es una pequeña sociedad). Con esto se refería a que la escuela era todo lo que es la sociedad, con un poco más de crueldad. Y esta sociedad no sólo tenía crueldad, también tenía a la reina de la crueldad, quien era la más fiera de las mujeres en aquella escuela (eso si podía clasificarse como una 'mujer'). Y la reina de la crueldad tenía nombre, el más ridículo jamás escuchado: Reelena Peacecraf. Desafortunadamente ella se encontraba a lo lejos.

_Incluso en el valle hay mala hierba._

Duo trató de pasar junto a Reelena, tratando de que esta no le hiciera caso y así no se le pegara la peste. Pero con ella todo plan existente era inefectivo; y como si fuera un llamado de las mismas cenizas del inframundo, Duo se detuvo al sentir una mano sosteniendo su brazo. Aunque Duo quería evitar voltear, tuvo que hacerlo y no gritar por lo que se encontraría.

-Pero si es mi querido Duo Maxwell –la vil sonrisa asomó los labios de Reelena –querido, debes estar muy feliz, hoy subieron las acciones de tu padre. ¡Eres un diez por cierto más rico!

-Mjm, que emoción –Duo siempre remarcaba este tono de fastidio cuando la bruja le hablaba. Y estos encuentros aumentaban con la fortuna de su padre.

-Querido Duo, te noto un poco tenso y yo tengo el remedio perfecto para eso –ella lo abrazó por la cintura, rozándolo lo más que pudo, y luego de apoyar totalmente sus pechos en él le susurró al oído –sólo es cuestión de un 'sí', eso es todo y seré completamente tuya.

-Relela –Duo la separó bruscamente de los hombros -¿no tienes un perro ya? Me parece que se llama Heero Yui y por lo que me han contado tiene todo lo necesario para satisfacerte. Si no lo hace, cómprate un vibrador.

Las últimas palabras de Duo dejaron a Reelena sin habla por la cólera que sentía. Maxwell se dio la vuelta para seguir caminando, siempre acosado por la feroz mirada que espera a que su presa esté indefensa. Pero eso no era suficiente para detenerla porque vocablos como: "no quiero verte", "lárgate" y "no" en la mayoría de sus veces, carecían de significado en el vocabulario de Reelena Peacecraf.

Luego de recuperarse del shock, ella se arregló a sí misma y pensó palabras alentadoras para seguir recorriendo los pasillos del instituto. Reelena no era un enemigo fácil de vencer: era inmortal como una cucaracha y parecía esparcirse rápidamente como un virus. Toda persona que conociera a Reelena Peacecraf jamás la olvidaría.

_Si te halagan, déjalos que lo hagan._

Las pruebas físicas de la inmortalidad y magnanimidad de Reelena se centraban en dos personas: Dorothy Catalonia y Heero Yui.

-Reelena, que bueno que llegas –Dorothy despejó inmediatamente el lugar de Reelena. A pesar de que era de conocimiento general el que el lugar de la reina de la crueldad fuera intocable, Dorothy se ocupaba todas las mañanas de poner el letrero de 'Reservado' –supongo que tuviste un encuentro con Maxwell, tiene esa cara de pocos amigos característica de sus encuentros contigo –la rubia de cejas pobladas (porque Dorothy es rubio de cejas pobladas) tomó asiento junto a la reina máxima.

-Pronto caerá, aunque es una lástima que un tipo tan desagradable como él sea el más rico de todos. Y aún así, querida, él será mío. Y cuando sea mío, yo seré aún más poderosa de lo que soy ahora –Reelena sonrió de manera malvada al imaginarse rodeada de dinero y poder. Cuando terminó de soñar despierta miró a su siempre fiel Dorothy –Ahora, sirve de algo y ve por Heero.

Dorothy asintió, se levantó de su comodísimo lugar e hizo una leve reverencia un tanto ridícula antes de marcharse. En cuanto salió del salón su sonrisa de fiel sirviente fue cambiada por una mirada de total rencor.

_Cría cuervos…_

Dorothy Catalonia, la segunda mujer en importancia. A los ojos de Reelena una simple mujer sin importancia alguna. Dorothy era una chica fuerte, mucho muy fuerte y decidida. Era peligroso tener a alguien como ella de enemigo, ya que le era muy fácil destruir vidas. Entonces¿cómo es que alguien como Dorothy cayó en las garras de Reelena? Esa era una pregunta que todo el instituto se hacía y habían varios rumores: Dorothy era hija de Reelena, Dorothy estaba enamorada de Reelena, incluso se rumoraba que Dorothy era un humanoide creado y mandado únicamente por la reina de la crueldad. La única verdad ligeramente visible era que Dorothy guardaba sus cartas importantes para algún momento crucial.

Dorothy llegó hasta el jardín, justo en el lugar más despoblado se encontraba un joven sentado al pie de un árbol escribiendo rápidamente en una laptop. Ella sólo tuvo que acercarse a él, patearle ligeramente el pie y dirigirle una mirada específica que lo decía todo. Heero Yui, tan frío como un glaciar y tan atractivo como una tienda de 'todo gratis', se levantó de su lugar, guardó la laptop en su mochila y empezó a caminar sin cruzar media letra con Dorothy; sabía lo que la mirada de la rubia significaba y era mejor no preguntar.

Heero Yui representaba la perfección de los hombres en la escuela. Era serio, bien parecido, muy inteligente y sobre todo esa nube de misterio que lo rodeaba lo hacía un hombre deseable. Por supuesto que nadie se le acercaba porque era el 'hombre de Reelena'. Pero Heero no sólo era un niño bonito para ponerlo en un aparador, también era famoso por su frialdad y a veces por su crueldad. Era muy independiente y la mayor parte del tiempo parecía odiar a la humanidad; con esto de nuevo saltaba esa pregunta¿por qué Heero es el perro de Reelena? Y, como en el caso de Dorothy, habían diferentes teorías, pero nada concreto.

_En los pantanos también hay flores._

Cuando Heero llegó al edificio fue interceptado por un joven rubio de buen ver. Él obedecía al nombre de Quatre Raberba Winner, coronado dios del mundo terrenal, si los negocios de su padre seguían tan bien como hasta el momento.

-Hola Heero, me alegra verte¿cómo estás? –Quatre le mostró la blanca dentadura a Heero, quien no pudo evitar sentirse raramente bien, en paz.

-Bien… -su vocabulario no es tan extenso como sus pensamientos.

-Me alegra. ¿Recuerdas que pronto será el festival? Me gustaría hacer una actividad con todo el grupo, pero necesito que me ayudes, es que tú tienes la fuerza que a mi me falta.

Este halago disfrazado sirvió para arrancarle una expresión de¿felicidad, a los ojos de Heero, quien solo asintió.

-Entonces te veré luego en el salón, gracias de nuevo –Quatre le sonrió una vez más antes de dejarlo en donde lo había interceptado. Quatre siguió su búsqueda por ayudantes a su buena causa.

Quatre Raberba Winner era el hijo menor de una enorme familia, y era el único varón después de su padre. Al rubio de ojos agua se le tenían tantas esperanzas como se le había tenido esperanzas al arca de Noé. Y es que se necesitaba de un heredero hombre para perpetuar el nombre de la familia (ideas patriarcales). En fin que Quatre tenía la vida 'solucionada' o al menos eso pensaba su padre. Y entre el destino trazado por el estatus, la importancia y el '¿qué dirán?'; los deseos del niño rubio se iban directito al caño. Aún así la sonrisa del joven rubio nunca faltaba, ni sus ánimos o buenos consejos, porque incluso podía derretir el hielo de Yui por unos segundos.

_Las cosas nunca son como parecen, y de un segundo a otro el mundo puede moverse._

* * *

Y bien¿qué les pareció? Esto es solo el primer capítulo, espero que me digan qué tal. Bueno, nos leemos pronto.

¡Sursum Corsa!


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

_Diamante en bruto_

Medio día, sólo faltaba la mitad de la eternidad para que ese día infernal terminara. Para él, Trowa Barton, era difícil ser el más inteligente y el más pobre de aquel instituto de perdición: 'No dejes de tomar las oportunidades que se te presentan' le dijo su hermana Catherine cuando llegó a su puerta la carta del demonio, invitándolo a 'conocer las instalaciones'. Trowa sabía que una vez que cruzara las puertas y charlara un rato con el Kushrenada, era probable que ya no saldría hasta unos años después, y no se equivocó.

Trowa Barton, joven alto, bien parecido y ojos tan verdes que era fácil sentirse atraído, vivía solo con su hermana Catherine, la cual se partía el alma cada día por los dos. Trowa era de carácter callado y gran inteligencia, tenía un sentido de la moral alto, pero era agresivo cuando debía serlo.

Trowa llevaba apenas dos años en el instituto, y a pesar de ser el pobretón del averno, aquel que no tenía ni para pagar un buen castigo, era clasificado (por estadística, no por gusto) como el estudiante número uno. Aún así nadie lo buscaba, podría ser la persona más inteligente sobre la Tierra pero ni un alma le hablaba.

-Buenos días, Barton –bueno, Quatre se convirtió en ese momento en la excepción a la regla.

Aunque la actitud de Trowa era estar alerta siempre, no importaba si el sospechoso parecía un ángel. –Buenos días.

-¿Cómo has estado? –Quatre le sonrió, que lindo niño –Escuché que te quitaron del cuadro de honor por no completar los créditos de trabajo social el mes pasado, eso fue muy injusto.

Quatre se mostraba preocupado e indignado ante eso. Las injusticias eran parte de las cosas que Quatre repudiaba, y siempre trataba como todo buen ser humano de ayudar a quienes más lo necesitaran, aún si no le pedían su ayuda.

-Ni hablar –Trowa seguía con la guardia alta –no puedo hacer nada, si ellos no me quieren dar trabajo y no lo cuentan, entonces yo simplemente no puedo hacer algo.

-Pero yo podría hacer algo, si aceptas claro está.

Trowa la miró sin comprender. Él, el niño pobre y 'mugroso' del instituto San Vicente en donde cada persona tiene dinero suficiente para lanzar al aire; y Quatre, el niño rico que tiene todas las de ganar por ser inteligente, bien parecido y con mucho dinero, ¿juntos en un trabajo?

Trowa se atrevió a hablar una vez más. -¿De qué se trata?

-Pensé que no preguntarías. Verás, el festival de inicio de año del instituto está por comenzar y soy uno de los organizadores, así que estaba pensando en que sería una excelente idea el tenerte entre mis filas, ¿qué te parece? Te ayudaré con los créditos contando las horas que nos ayudes y aparte tendrás más beneficios en otras materias.

"Este niño es listo, muy listo" Trowa sonrió ligeramente por primera vez. –De acuerdo.

-Perfecto –Quatre no podía disimular la felicidad, así que sonrió de manera radiante –entonces te veré más tarde en el salón. Hasta luego.

Trowa miró a Quatre retirarse, seguía preguntándose por qué quería ayudarlo, y es que aún no le cabía en la cabeza cómo alguien con tanto dinero y posibilidades podría interesarse en el bienestar de alguien más. Pero el joven alto de ojos verdes dejó de pensar en todo aquello cuando la campana de la escuela le recordó que la pesadilla de ese día aún no concluía.

Trowa Barton se apresuró a llegar hasta donde se encontraba la persona a la que vería en ese momento, era puro compromiso, ni ella deseaba estar con él y viceversa. Pero el profesor de 'Atascados en el pasado porque se supone que no debemos cometer los mismos errores' (Léase: Historia) quería que la señorita Schbeiker no se atrasara, y tendría que pasar aunque tuviera que ponerse un traje antipobres para protegerse de las 'malas vibras'.

_Princesitas_

Trowa caminó pensativo, pero no era precisamente Schbeiker quien ocupaba sus pensamientos, seguía intrigado por la extraña llegada de Quatre Raberba Winner a su vida… o tal vez sólo era que el rubio multimillonario no pudiera encontrar 'mano de obra barata' en ninguno de los otros grupos.

-¿Acaso no conoces el concepto de puntualidad? –Schbeiker interrumpió el monólogo de Trowa en lo más interesante.

Trowa no tomaba mucho en cuenta los comentarios de la niña rica que tenía frente a sus ojos, no le era importante, ni atractiva -¿Te vas a quedar todo el día viéndome?

"Si pudiera sólo…" en la imagen de Trowa hay un intento de asesinato. –No

-¿En serio eres el más listo? –preguntó la niña con desdén, algo que le salía totalmente natural.

Trowa sólo podía verla como se ve a una persona náufraga la cual sólo tiene charalitos para comer cuando él no sale del caviar. –Me puedo ir –se da la vuelta, rogaba porque dijera una sola cosa mal, así podría quitarse el nudo de la horca.

-No –Trowa odió esa palabra en ese preciso momento, y la odio con todas las letras de la palabra –te sacaré provecho por la beca que tienes, debes devolverle a la sociedad lo que le debes.

"Maldita sociedad"

-En fin –Hilde tomó sus cosas y se dio la vuelta, comenzando a caminar –te veré mañana, hay compras que debo realizar.

A Hilde le importó un rábano que Trowa la estuviera asesinando mentalmente una y otra vez, ella tomó camino lo más rápido que pudo. Como era normal en la sociedad de las princesitas, no importaba nada ni nadie fuera de su pequeñísimo círculo, en el que definitivamente Trowa no estaba incluido.

_Las almas caritativas, ¿existen?_

Desde la ventana de un segundo piso, uno de los verdugos del infierno observaba con sus radiantes ojos azules aquel 'encuentro del tercer tipo'. Muy interesante para un tipo como él que se dedicaba a buscar especimenes en peligro de extensión. Y ya tenía una larga lista de esos especimenes, para la cual tenía ideado un excelente plan y sólo faltaba que se presentara la atmósfera perfecta para llevarlo a cabo.

-¿Zechs? –preguntó la morena a su espalda. La chica, que era el brazo derecho del verdugo, tenía el cabello negro y era de estatura promedio.

-Dime Noin –pero el verdugo era demasiado 'elegante' como para llamar a sus subordinados por su nombre de pila.

-Tus papeles –Lucrecia (que ese era su nombre) colocó unos papeles sobre el escritorio del verdugo y se retiró elegantemente (todo en esa escuela era elegante).

Zechs Marquese, hombre rubio y totalmente un adonis, de 29 años de edad, buen auto y una excelente paga, era el consejero estudiantil y gustaba de pasar su tiempo investigando a los alumnos… de todas las maneras posibles. La puerta se abrió una vez más y Zechs no tuvo que voltear para saber de quién se tardaba.

-Te tardaste –Zechs se dio la vuelta y se acercó al chico que acababa de entrar, lo tomó de la cintura y le dio un arrollador beso. –Tan delicioso.

-Eres un maldito pervertido –las blancas manos del joven hicieron hacia atrás al verdugo y los ojos negrísimos lo miraban de manera retadora.

-Ahora no, Chang, tienes que ir a clase –Zechs se separó totalmente del joven estudiante chino de ojos y cabellos negrísimos.

-Entonces, ¿para qué me llamaste? –Chang Wu Fei, el que lo rechazaran lo molestaba (¿a quién no?).

-Para que estés pendiente del festival y participes. Es todo, puedes retirarte.

-Eres un idiota –Chang se ocupó de azotar bien la puerta antes de irse, pero no podía negar que ese jueguito de estira y suelta lo volvía loco.


End file.
